


Friends and ... Lovers

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as just a massage, Steve had massaged him several times since he had been hit by the car earlier in the year and Danny had to silently admit to himself that he always felt better afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and ... Lovers

Dan slowly removed his shirt, Steve had massaged him several times since he had been hit by the car earlier in the year and Danny had to silently admit to himself that he always felt better afterwards. He groaned in anticipation as he felt Steve drizzle a little of the warm oil onto his shoulders and upper back, enjoying the way the Navy SEAL's firm, strong fingers lightly rubbed in the oil before they began to firmly knead the muscles, rubbing and pressing them into relaxation, Steve’s fingers gently stroking his neck and caressing his shoulders, lulling and relaxing him as no one had seemed to be able to do in a long time. His eyes slid shut and he found himself concentrating on nothing more than the firm touch that eased the tension away

Steve smiled as he felt his partner relax under his touch. He loved the feel of Danny’s firm shoulders, loved to tracing the muscles and the feeling of Danny's warm skin under his fingertips. "Why don't you lay on the bed? Let me give you a full massage.” Steve murmured into his ear, placing his hands under Danny’s arms and gently pulling him to his feet.

Danny swallowed hard and nodded, allowing Steve to guide him into the bedroom. Steve had given him a full massage before but this time Danny felt different, excited in a way he had never felt before. He couldn't quite understand it but he longed to feel Steve's fingers on his skin, caressing him, as Steve had never done before. His breath quickened as Steve helped him out of his jeans and guided him to the bed still clothed in his underwear, making certain he was comfortable on his stomach before sitting on the bed beside him and drizzling more of the warm oil onto his back.He sighed again as he felt Steve's long fingers begin to work their magic, relaxing him as they glided over his shoulders and around his neck, gently massaging below his ears before gliding back down and kneading the tense muscles in his shoulders. He moaned softly as he felt his tension melt away.

"Enjoying this?' Steve's hot breath brushed against his ear and Danny moaned again in soft reply, his breath catching in excitement as Steve began to nibble lightly on his ear. "Good!" Steve murmured as he slowly continued the massage, trailing his hands lower over Danny's back, firmly kneading the muscles beneath as he bent forward and lightly bit and sucked at the fleshy intersection of Dan's neck and shoulder being careful not to leave a mark as Danny softly groaned at the sensation.

Resisting the urge to straddle Danny’s body, Steve poured a little more oil into his hand as he continued to move down Danny’s body, rubbing his hands in a circular motion as he relaxed the muscles beneath, slowly working his way down to Danny’s underpants, gently allowing his fingers to brush under the elastic as he listened to Danny's quiet moans at his touch.

Moving his hands even lower, Steve began to lightly rub and knead the firm muscles underneath, allowing his fingers to brush gently between the crease as they slipped even lower under the cloth. He felt the muscles tense for a brief moment and he lowered his head, softly kissing Dan’s back as his fingers began a soft feathery dance across the small rosebud hole hidden between Dan’s legs. "You are so beautiful!' he murmured between kisses, "I could touch you for hours."

Steve's fingers seemed to dance across his body, sending small erotic sparks of pleasure and desire as they touched and played with him. Danny wanted more, needed more and he moaned softly as he pushed back against the finger that was sending him wild as it teased and caressed, making promises that he needed filled. He swallowed hard and tried to speak but his words changed into a moan of desperation as he trembled under Steve's manipulations. He swallowed again and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to concentrate on his words and not the sensations; "Steve..." he managed to gasp out before small electrical sparks within him robbed him of any intelligent words.

Steve lifted his head at the soft call, smiling as he felt Dan begin to tremble under his touch. Reluctantly he eased his hands from beneath the thin material and moved back up the bed, nibbling and licking the tanned skin as he went until he reached Dan's ear. Controlling his own excited breathing at Danny's whimpers of protest, he whispered, "It's time to roll over so I can massage the front of you.'

Danny nervously licked his lips and nodded, rolling over as Steve helped to position his body, ensuring he was comfortable.

Gently kissing Danny’s face, Steve rose from the bed and quickly and quietly stripped out of his own jeans and shirt, leaving himself similarly dressed as Dan was in only his underpants. Carefully climbing back onto the bed he began to softly kiss Dan's face, trailing butterfly kisses across his forehead and eyes until trailing them down to the full pouting lips as he carefully lifted a leg over Danny's body, straddling him before leaning down and lightly kissing Danny’s face.

Reaching Danny's lips, he gently allowed his tongue to trace across them before he lightly began to suck on Danny’s bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth as he began to nibble on it as his hands wandered downwards and began to trace patterns across Danny's firm tanned chest, flicking and rubbing the small hardening nubs there. He heard Danny gasp at his touch and darted his tongue into his lover's mouth, gently playing with Danny's tongue.

He found himself moaning into Danny's mouth as Danny hesitantly returned the kiss almost shyly and uncertain at first but growing more bolder by the moment as Danny began to explore his mouth as the kiss became more intense, more desperate and Danny's hands reached up and held the back of his head, Danny’s fingers running through his hair as Danny pulled him closer Reluctantly he finally broke the kiss, shushing Danny when he protested with a soft groan at the loss of contact.

Steve smiled as he brushed Danny’s lips with his own silencing the protest before he began a breathless light trail of kisses down Danny's throat and chest. Danny arched his back and moaned as he continued to lightly caress his nipples, his face still pressed to Danny’s sternum as he lightly licked the skin, breathing in the fresh smell that was purely Dan. He slowly moved his lips across Dan's now heated skin, brushing them teasingly across the hard nubs, tenderly licking and blowing them as he watched Dan squeeze his eyes shut in pure enjoyment at the sensual sensation.

Carefully shifting his body back, he positioned himself on Dan’s legs, as he glided his mouth and hands down his partner’s firm flat abdomen, allowing his tongue and fingers to caress and massage the rock hard muscles beneath them as he heard Danny groan and whisper his name.

The light and erotic touch of Steve's hands and tongue on his body seemed to ignite every nerve in his body and Danny reached down and tried to pull Steve closer, using his hands in replace of the words he was no longer capable of uttering to urge Steve to help put out the fire building within him. He was rock hard and he wanted to be touched. A soft moan of frustration tore through his throat as Steve's hands slipped into his underpants but the teasing fingers brushed through the hairs between his legs, never touching his now throbbing cock. "Please!" He whispered through clenched teeth as the ache in his erection intensive with the need to be touched.

Pulling his hands back a little, Steve snagged the top of Dan’s underpants and gently began to ease them down as his mouth brushed across the newly exposed skin. Danny's erection sprung upright as the restricting material was removed and Steve grinned as he flickered his tongue lightly across the top as Danny gasped at the wet sensation, his hips thrusting upwards for more. Moving off Danny Steve quickly pulled the underwear free before settling down beside his partner's hips as he lovingly began to kiss the head of Dan’s shaft, enjoying the soft groans of pleasure that escaped Danny’s throat.

Danny's hands curled and grabbed the bottom sheet as Steve began to slowly lick and kiss the full length of his now throbbing cock, making sure no area was neglected by his mouth as he gently reached down between Danny's legs and began to lightly massage the heavy ball sack. The feeling was incredible. Making Danny harder than he had ever been before and he began thrusting slowly in time with Steve’s licks and kisses.

Licking his way back to the tip, Steve paused as he watched the clear drops of pre cum leak out. Smiling, he carefully collected them with his tongue, savoring the taste for a moment before he lightly kissed the head again and opened his mouth slipping Dan inside. He placed a hand on Danny's stomach, preventing the young man from thrusting up and burying himself deep within his throat as he began a slow and enticing rhythm of allowing Danny’s shaft to slid in a little before pulling back to the head and sliding back down so the pulsing cock was buried a little deeper as he worked his tongue around it caressing it in his mouth. Feeling Danny's cock begin to swell and heat as Danny began to whimper, Steve began to speed up his actions, drawing Danny deeper and deeper into his throat, deep threading him as he lifted his hand and allowed Danny to thrust in as deep as he could, enjoying Danny's cry of release as he came deep in Steve’s throat as Steve swallowed greedily.

He felt Danny fall back onto the bed exhausted and allowed him to slip free from his mouth as he raised his head and watched smiling as Danny slowly opened his eyes and stared at him in amazement, whispering, “That was the most incredible thing I have ever had done to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the original Hawaii Five-O fandom but after re reading it I believe it works better for our guys in this fandom. :)


End file.
